


Look After Yourself

by Soignee



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soignee/pseuds/Soignee
Summary: It's the day of Oriana's big charity gala, and she's nervous. Kolyat is more concerned she won't eat, however. NSFW.





	Look After Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helloshepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/gifts).



 

* * *

**CLOSE UP SHOTS**

* * *

 

KOLYAT:

"Remember to eat, please."

"My memory isn't inept, you know. I don't forget basic bodily functions."

 _"Orishen._ "

"Fine. Now shoo, you'll be late for work."

* * *

 

ORIANA:

* * *

 

DETAILING:

* * *

 


End file.
